Sir Giovanni de' Medici
Giovanni de' Medici (31 April 1695 - 11 October 1758) was the Minister of State of Switzerland from 1749-1750. He was concurrently Viceroy of the Swiss province of Lucca, which was annexed by Switzerland following the Treaty of Lucca (1749), signed by his elder cousin and then-Doge of Lucca, Guglielmo de' Medici. To continue the tradtion of Medici supremacy in Lucca, Giovanni was chosen to serve as the King's personal representative, or Viceroy, in the province in June of 1749. His studies in the foreign service and his time as both an officer in the Papal Armies, and as envoy of his cousin the Doge led to his appointment in Switzerland as a Major-General, and as Minister of State in June of 1749. Early Life Giovanni de' Medici was born on the 31st of April 1695 in the Palazzo Pitti in Florence, Tuscany. He was the nephew of Roberto Gonzaga de' Medici, who in turn was nephew to Cosimo III de' Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany. As a young boy, he would be tutored by Henry Noris. He studied the fine arts, sciences, and political science until the age of 13, when he was sent into service of the Papal Armies. While serving in the Pope's military, Giovanni attained notable military skills, training as an officer. He would go on to attend the University of Rome, completing his studies in 1719. Political Career Service in Lucca Giovanni returned to Lucca in late 1719 and would join the Doge's personal guard. He served in the guard for four years before being made it's captain upon the ascension of the new Doge. He would go on to serve as Captain of the Guard for the next 12 years for his cousin the Doge Roberto de' Medici, who was in-turn cousins with Gian Gastone de' Medici, the last Medici Grand Duke of Tuscany. In 1735, Giovanni departed from the Doge's guard, aged 40, to pursue a career as a Diplomat for the Republic of Lucca. His cousin dispatched him to Genoa first, where he courted close relationships with the Genoan Doge and nobles. Two years later, upon the death of Gian Gastone and the usurption of the Grand Duchy of Tuscany by the House of Habsburg, Doge Roberto would send Giovanni as his personal ambassador to the new Austrian governor in Tuscany. By 1742, Giovanni had been transferred all the way to Vienna, where he was to be the chief representative of the Republic of Lucca to the massive Habsburg Empire. Giovanni forged a close relationship with the Prince-Consort, Prince Richard Kroshbon, who would refer him to his brother, Alexander Kroshbon, King of the Swiss. After four years of service in Vienna, Giovanni returned to Lucca, set on advising his young cousin, the new Doge of Lucca, Guglielmo de' Medici on rule. For three years he would help Doge Guglielmo run the government of Lucca, but in 1749, the Doge, massively in-debt, ceded the Luccan territories over to the Kingdom of the Swiss. Giovanni, who had been recognized by the King prior, was soon tapped to serve as the Swiss Viceroy of Lucca, a task given to him personally by the King. Recognizing his talent at diplomacy, and lacking after the sacking of Sir Edmond Stark, the King elected to also invite Giovanni to sit on the Council of Ministers as Minister of State. War of the Sardinian Succession Only a few months after his entrance to the Swiss political sphere, the War of the Sardinian Succession broke out, crippling the fragile peace that had been championed by Great Britain since the final defeat of Phillip V Clemente of Spain in November 1745. King Ishmael Emmanuel Decksteel of Sardinia had set his sights on the entirety of Italy, and in a brash move, issued a decree in June of 1749 claiming it all and dispatching his troops across the peninsula. Realizing the threat upon the territories controlled by a variety of nations, a coalition is assembled between the Swiss and Austrians, and joined by the Spanish, the French, and the Polish. With the intent to protect their collective interests in the region, as well as bring justice upon the rogue state, several armies are raised between the Swiss and Austrians, with financial assistance from the other three powers. With the Duke of Zurich commanding Swiss forces on the field, Giovanni is dispatched to Vienna to coordinate with the Austrians. This post, however, would be shortlasted, as only 2 weeks after assuming office, Lord Kohleschmied's forces would be broken at the Second Siege of Turin (1749), leading to his capture by the King's brother, Lord Ivan Decksteel. Giovanni would be delegated as Acting Prime Minister, and was ordered by the King to take command of a second Swiss army to link up with Lord Jon Kroshbon in Cuneo. After the re-capture of Turin by the Austrians and Giovanni's assumption of command of the Swiss Forces, he leads his army to the last Sardinian stronghold in Piedmont, Nice. Outnumbering the Sardinians 3-1, Giovanni forces King Ishmael into battle on the 11th of August, defeating the remainder of the Sardinian army. With only 3000 men left, King Ishmael flees to Sardinia, where he plans a final stand against Coalition forces. Giovanni and Jon Kroshbon lead a combined Swiss-Austrian floatilla to Sardinia, where they capture Cagliari as well as Lord Ivan. King Ishmael having previously fled to Tunisia, is finally ousted and his territories split in the subsequent Treaty of Turin (1750). Post-War Following the end of the war, Giovanni would resume his post as Minister of State. Lord Kohleschmied, who had sustained injuries during his capture, would not return to Berne to reassume his duties, leaving Giovanni to act as Prime Minister for the next few months of 1749, until new Prime Minister elections were called by the King. Giovanni did not run in the elections, intending to continue in a bureaucratic capability. Following the victory of Lord Jon Kroshbon in the 1750 elections, Giovanni was tapped once more to serve as Minister of State. He remained as Minister for the next several months, helping to negotiate the Treaty of Turin alongside his Prime Minister and King. On the 27th of March, two weeks after the resignation of Lord Jon Kroshbon, Giovanni declined the post of Prime Minister, citing the need for Ministers to follow their Prime Minister's upon the latter's resignation, thereby clearing the path for a fresh set of politicians to take power. Retirement In retirement, Giovanni moved to the Tuscan countryside, living out a quiet life. He donated to the proto-state Republic of Nassau in the Caribbean, however did not become politically active again. In October of 1758, he passed away peacefully at his home in Tuscany. Category:Switzerland Category:People